This invention relates to an electrical connector having multiple contacts within a coaxial shell, in which the connector does not require a specific angular orientation before coupling to a mating socket.
Coaxial connectors are known in the field and are useful for signals of high frequencies or high signaling rates. Coaxial connectors also provide a shield around the connector to prevent the egress or ingress of signals or noise.
Connectors with multiple contacts are known in many forms for connecting power or signals of low signaling rates such as might be carried on "twisted pair" wiring. However, no connector is known which is both coaxial and has a large number of contacts.
Connectors which do not require angular orientation before mating are also known in the field, such as the standard stero headphone plug or the PL-259 coaxial connector. However, no connector is known which combines coaxial, multiple contacts and non-orientation characteristics in a single connector.